Despair's Return
by Laguzgirl
Summary: The war between hope and despair has finally ended, with hope being victorious, so Hope's Peak Academy is rebuilt in hopes that it can hone the skills of the world's most gifted teenagers to turn them into beacon's of hope for the world. But... if hope was victorious, why are the students forced into mutual killing again? SYOC, Currently accepting OCs.


Hundreds of years ago, there had been an incident. Fifteen gifted teenagers were accepted into the most prestigious high-school in all of Japan; Hopes Peak Academy. All seemed well for them during their first year of school, but after that, they were trapped, forced to kill each other for the entertainment of a twisted classmate with an odd fetish-like obsession for despair. This started the ongoing war between hope and despair. Many lives were lost in the process, but in the end, hope defeated despair, good triumphed over evil, and the common person had a sense of right and wrong imprinted into their minds once again. Finally, the world could now be completely peaceful once more.

In the middle of California, a man by the name of Walter Reeseburgs stood in front of a large academy, smiling. He was finally going to be able to start his dream... A new, fresh start for Hopes Peak Academy. Many people doubted how good of an idea this truly was, but he didn't care. It had been his lifelong dream to give this school a second chance in history, to show that there could be a school for the most gifted teens of the world to hone their skills and be shining heroes to the rest of the world. He grabbed a pair of keys from his coat pocket and was about to open the door when he felt a sharp pain in his back. A large knife was pushed through his chest, most likely piercing his heart. He fell forward and heard a giggle behind him as he lost consciousnesses. A figure dressed in a sloppy black and white hoodie grabbed the keys from his hand and the knife from his chest before walking into the school themself. "See ya, gramps. Master needs this place much more then you might. Have fun in hell!" The last bit of life flickered away from Walter as the person laughed in a voice that sounded unnatural and not quite human...

* * *

_So. I really want to get back into writing and have several different story ideas floating around in my head, so I decided to right a short intro-thing and OC application for this one now as I decide which story I want to actually write first. I'll be accepting fifteen different characters made by anyone that wants to submit a character. If you want your character to have a shot in Hope's Peak, then PM a filled out version of the form below to me. I will not accept more then fifteen characters, and I will not accept any forms that are left in a review, regardless of how amazing and original the character might be. Please note that there is very good chance of your character being killed, a small chance they might end up being the mastermind, and an incredibly slim chance of them ending up in a romantic relationship, so if you're uncomfortable with that, you probably shouldn't submit a character. The two former should be expected though since this is a Dangan Ronpa story after all, and the latter is unlikely since I have no plans of writing in any relationships, but I've seen some people act really immaturely over stuff like that so I figured it would be best to put a warning here just in case._

**OC Form:**

Full Name:

Super Highschool Level Talent (no SHSL Good Luck characters, please):

Physical Appearance:

Usual Clothes:

Personality:

Backstory:

Reason for wanting to go to the new Hope's Peak Academy:

_As of now, there's no limit on how long you have to send in a character because I don't really know how long it will take for me to get a decent amount of characters. When I feel like there are enough characters to choose from, I will update this chapter with a specific deadline on sending in characters. After that deadline, I will choose fifteen of your characters to be accepted into Hope's Peak and start writing chapter 1._


End file.
